


Baby's first word

by Creatively_Written



Series: Birds of prey [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Seeker Trines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: For Daisy Loves Rumble, a request for Skywarp and Rumble at a park in swings.Cryptid au verse.





	Baby's first word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisylovesRumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisylovesRumble/gifts).

> transformers belongs to Hasbro

The Command and Conehead trines looked at the small humans in front of them. In total, there were six of them. The tallest one held the smallest, whom of which was screaming its head off.

“Will someone shut that thing up!” Starscream was covering his ears, wings flared with anger.

“You're the sitters, you do something!” The tallest one held out the smallest, who now had a terrible odor coming from its nether regions. Thundercracker carefully took the small being from the tallest, along with a small bag filled with odd supplies.

“What are we supposed to be sitting on?” Darge looked around the apartment, “are we supposed to sit on you?” 

“You're funny.” Some of the small humans started to laugh.

“Could someone tell us what’s going on?” Ramjet began to pace across the floor.

“We could check the note Megatron left us.” Thrust started to look around for the daily chore list, “Ah, here it is. My precious seekers, My good friend’s babysitter had an unfortunate accident, today you will be watching them. All usual chores will be suspended unless the house gets dirty. I trust that you will be responsible enough to watch them. Love Megatron, p.s if any of them have the slightest scratch on their body, all of you will be punished.” All the seekers froze, the children watching them with the baby crying in Thundercracker’s arms.

“Aren't you gonna change rat’s diaper?” The seekers looked at a small human with pigtails.

“Do you know how to shut that thing up!” Starscream started to move away from the group and into a hallway.

“Ratbat is a baby, not a thing!” the pigtail one said. The similar-looking ones had collapsed onto the floor, laughing all the way.

“Do you know how to change this ‘diaper’ of his?” Thundercracker looked at the pigtailed one with hope.

“No, but Ravage does.” The little pigtail one pointed to the Tallest one. 

“Sellout,” Ravage pushed the pigtail one; causing the coneheads to fall over themselves to stop her fall. “I'll show you once, that's it.” Ravage pulled Thundercracker aside leaving the rest with his trine and the coneheads. 

“Are you really bird people?” a shaggy-haired one asked.

“Were seekers, not ‘bird’ people.” Starscream huffed from his place in the hallway. “Are you gremlins?”

“Rumble and Frenzy are, daddy calls them that all the time!” The pigtail one said atop of Ramjet.

“Shut up Lazerbeak! At least we’re no tattle tails” Rumble went to pull Lazerbeak’s braids.

“Will all of you calm down! Your scaring Ratbat!” Ravage yelled from across the room.

“She started it!” 

“No, I didn’t!” 

“Yes, you did!”

“ENOUGH!” The room quieted down at Thundercracker's booming voice, “You are scaring the baby, and if you're going to fight do it outside!” Skywarp and Starscream shrunk down, having been on the other side of Thundercracker’s angry voice.

“Take them to the park, Jazz and Mirage did that to calm them down.” Ravage started to pull out her phone and texted someone.

“Park! Park! Park!” Lazerbeak, Rumble, and Frenzy started chanting and jumping on top of Ramjet.

“Please stop!” Ramjet begged the children, who did not indicate that they heard him.

“I don’t want to go to the park!” the shaggy one stated.

“Shut up Buzzsaw!” 

“You shut up Ravage!”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Thundercracker sighed, “Skywarp, Darge, Thrust you take Rumble, Frenzy, and Lazerbeak to this park. Starscream, your in charge of what Buzzsaw wants to do. I'll take Ravage and Ratbat, Ramjet You just stay on the floor.” 

* * *

The seekers had gotten lost three times on the way to the park; ending up at a bar, a school, and a thrift store before finally ending at their destination. 

“I wanna go on the swings!” Rumble pulled on Skywarp's left wing.

“Ok, ok we’ll go on the swings, just stop pulling!” Rumble squealed in delight and ran towards the swings. “Slow down! You’ll hurt yourself!” 

“I wanna go on the blue swing! I wanna go on the blue swing!” 

“Alright, alright hold on.” Skywarp sighed as he picked up the small child, buckling him into the swing’s seat and stood back. 

“Push me! Push Me!” Skywarp froze as Rumble kicked out at him, moving the swing back and forth slightly; tears forming in his eyes. The seeker was getting strange looks from those around him.

“Is it your first time watching your master’s family?” Skywarp was approached by a seeker in a short fluffy yellow dress. “If you go behind him, and push gently he’ll stop the tantrum.”

“Thanks, um who are you?” Skywarp moved behind Rumble and gave him a gentle push.

“Higher! Higher!” Rumble giggled, tantrum fully gone.

“My name is Sunstreaker, and if you need any more help, feel free to ask!” Skywarp nodded as Sunstreaker was pulled away by a hyperactive blue child. Skywarp sighed in relief and gave Rumble a harder push; causing the child to giggle. The two stayed like that until Rumble started to fall asleep.

“Looks like it’s time to go home.” Skywarp caught the swing and carefully removed Rumble from the swing. Dirge and Thrust held a tired Frenzy and Lazerbeak. “Do you guys know what time Megatrons supposed to be back?”

* * *

Luckily, the group made it back before Megatron came home. 

“What happened to you?” Skywarp looked over Thundercracker, who held a giggling Ratbat. 

“He wouldn’t stop crying for the longest time. Megatron should be home soon though.”

“Where’s Screamer?”

“He and Buzzsaw have been taking a nap, they’ve been sleeping since you guys left. I don’t know how though.”

“Oh darlings~ I’m home.~” Megatron walked into the apartment, strangely cheerful.

“Children: line up.” Ravage walked over to the door, head down and focused on her phone.

“Hey, mom.”

“Soundwave, why don’t you and Shockwave stay for dinner? The seekers don’t mind.” Megatron gained five vengeful glares from the seekers in the room.

“Negative: It’s spaghetti night and it’s already made.”

“SPAGHETTI!” The children in the seeker's arms wiggled awake and gained all their energy back. Carefully the seekers placed the children on the floor; running to Soundwave, pulling him in several directions. Thundercracker handed Ratbat to a thankful Soundwave.

“Soundwave and children: will be on our way.” The children funneled through the door competitively.

Ratbat giggled and grabbed Soundwave’s nose, “Fuck!” The adults froze still; eyes on the baby.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> They left Buzzsaw btw. Soundwave was shocked at Ratbat's first word. He learned it from Ramjet.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


End file.
